iSaw Them Dancing
by AllenandCraigLover
Summary: This is a continuation to the ending of "iSpeed Date" and Sam's reaction. The first few paragraphs may be SPOILERS, but please enjoy. Rated T for later chapters.
1. How Could They Do That?

**This is my first attempt at a Seddie Fanfic. It's kinda based off of "iSpeed Date"s ending, because I more or less DESPISE Creddie, so I decided to make the ending more Seddie! It's going to have a couple of chapters. **

**PS-The song is "Almost Lovers" by A Fine Frenzy**

She had been walking the streets for almost 2 hours. She could think of only one place to go: Groovy Smoothie.

_"Great. Gibby turned me down for…I can't even think about it,"_ Sam thought. She walked in the doors and there she saw it…Carly and Freddie…their heads only inches away, slowdancing.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

Her head on his shoulder.

His eyes looking at her.

Sam just couldn't take any more heartache for one night. She did all she could think of. Leave. But, as she left, she couldn't help but to look back. Just to make sure it was true.

She decided to head back to Carly's place. Only thing she could think of, since her mom was gone for the weekend. When she got there, Spencer was already there: surprise, sitting on the couch, listening to the radio.

"Hey, Sam? You not at the dance?"

"Uh, no. No date. It's over anyway."

"Oh. Well, hey? Where's Carly?"

"N-not sure," she said as she went over to sit by Spencer. "I think still on her date with Austin."

"Ah, I bet that's a whole lot of fun! Well, I'm heading off to bed. See you in the morning."

"Night."

Sam made sure Spencer was gone before laying on the couch, curling herself in a ball and letting the tears fall down.

_"How could Carly dance with Freddie? I just…it couldn't be… she doesn't feel that way. I thought…but, me and Freddie, how could he forget…"_ she stopped and listened to the radio Spencer left on:

**_Should've known you'd bring me heartache…almost lovers always do…_**

_"Almost lovers. Is that what we were? No…he never felt that way towards me…and never will. He will always be obsessed with Carly. No matter how much I dress up and try to get him to notice me. He never understands…"_

_**So you're gone and I'm haunted and I bet you were just…fine. Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?**_

_"Yes. He walked out of my life…because he never was in it."_

Just then Carly walked in, sighing quietly and humming.

"Hey, Sam" she said as she put her purse down. "Hey, have you been crying? What happened? I didn't see you at the dance."

Sam sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, it's…nothing. Really."

"Sam, you promised no more secrets, right? Remember, after the whole Freddie-kiss thing?"

Sam had to bite her lip to prevent tears flowing down at hearing his name. "Okay, well… this guy…that I guess…I might have feelings for, was dancing with someone."

"Oh, my God, Sam…I'm so sorry!" Carly wrapped her arms around her and before Sam could say anything else, Carly said "Who was it?"

"Do I have to say?"

"Yes, please."

Sam just looked at the floor, knowing that Carly would catch on.

"No."

Sam just nodded as Carly stared at her in shock.

"_Gibby_ was dancing with another girl?


	2. The Way He Looked At You

**Since I got SO many nice reviews (thanks a bunch!), I decided to continue my story! Thanks again to everyone who read.**

All Sam could do was just stare at Carly.

"_Gibby? _Gibby? _What was she honestly thinking, that I WANTED to ask him to the dance? I mean, yeah, I was upset that he turned me down…but honestly?"_

"Why did you just tell me about him, Sam?"

It was pointless to try to admit the truth at this point. "I dunno…" was all Sam could say.

Carly huged Sam again, and got up to go to the kitchen.

"You want anything?"

"I'm fine."

Carly poured herself some iced tea and before she could say something else, Freddie walked in the door, smiling. Sam tried to look at him, but couldn't help but let a tear fall and she curled herself up and hid the right side of her face in the pillow.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked sitting back down next to the now curled up Sam.

"I just realize that I had your phone instead of…Sam?"

Sam looked at him, and then rolled completely over, not being able to look at him after what he had done.

Freddie mouthed to Carly "what happened"? And Carly signaled Freddie to leave and she'll tell him later. He understood and set Carly's phone down and took his from her purse and left the room without another word.

Carly let Sam lay there until the next morning, and Sam was able to talk about what had happened.

"Well…" Sam started. The longer she kept the lie, the harder it'd be to tell the truth. "It wasn't Gibby…"

"It wasn't?!" Carly said in shock. "Well…then, who?"

Sam sighed, "I won't tell you who, but I will tell you where."

Carly almost bounced in anticipation.

"Groovy Smoothie."

It took Carly all of 6 seconds to realize what had just happened.

"No," Carly said, getting up from her chair. "You can…you…you hate him."

"I know-"

"No, you HATE him. And he hates you and…"

Her words cut Sam more deeply than before and Carly stopped.

"Sam, that dance…it was nothing!"

"Please. You didn't see the way he looked at you…"

Carly thought for a moment _"He has loved me for years now, but I don't feel that way. I never could…and Sam…he had his first kiss with her and almost admitted he liked it a few weeks ago…"_

"Carly, please don't tell him."

"Why not? Don't you think he should know?"

"No…he can't. I'll never let him know…that ever since that night on the balcony…I can never let him know."

"But, Sam—"

She cut her off by putting her hand up. She got up, and left without even saying goodbye to Spencer as he walked in.

**What do you think? First chapter better or worse? I take critisism well!**


	3. It's You

The next Monday at school…

Sam was taking her last book she needed out of her locker and right before slamming it, Freddie ran up to her.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to show no emotion. Better to be a pain-free robot, than a hurt crybaby.

"I hope you don't care if I ask, but what was wrong—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sam dropped her remaining book and beamed him right in the shoulder.

"Ow! I was just concerned! Sorry."

"Well, you don't need to be concerned. It doesn't concern you…" she couldn't hold it back anymore. A tear began to fall down her cheek.

"Sam…I know when you're lying."

All Sam could do was look down and pick up her book, but Freddie beat her to it. She tried to look away, to hide the tears, but she knew that he'd know she was upset either way, but this way was better. At least if he feared her, he wouldn't ask as often. It was better this way. It was.

"Sam, come here…" he dropped her book, and wrapped her in his arms. All Sam could do was wish that this moment wouldn't go away and just stay in his arms forever…but then the realization hit her. This wasn't out of affection. It was out of pity; pointless, pathetic, non-loving, pity. He'll never love, or even like, her that way he does for Carly.

"Stop it, Benson. Just stop." Sam pushed him away with every strength she had, but it was barely enough to make him fall back an inch. Freddie knew that she was weakened by her sorrow, and before he could say anything to comfort her, she grabbed the book and ran.

"What was that about?" Carly asked Freddie. He turned around and she was walking towards him from the stairs.

"I dunno. Why is she crying so much lately? I don't understand what could've affected her so much."

"Yeah, _you_ would know."

"What?"

"Freddie…I can't tell you. I promised."

"But, you said you would! I don't get it Carly! Sam won't tell; you can't! Am I not trustworthy anymore?!" He began to walk off, but before Freddie could go tell off Sam, Carly screamed:

"It's you!"

Freddie stopped in his tracks and turned around, an almost hopeful look was on his face.

"M…me?"

Carly sighed and walked up to him. "Yes. You did it. She…"

"Likes me?"

Carly said nothing.

"Oh, my God…you have to be kidding me?"

"No. So…you feel the same?"

Freddie sighed and thought for a moment "Well…"


	4. What do I do?

Freddie sighed and quietly said, "Well…yes."

Carly would have screamed, if her breathe had not been knocked out of her.

"I know. I guess…all those times she gotten close and been hurt by other guys, it made me realize how human she is. And now… never in my wildest dreams would I've thought she liked me, even a little."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, the hope of you eventually falling in love with me was greater than my," he used air quotes, "so called 'like' of Sam."

"But, she likes you back now. Doesn't that matter?"

Freddie stammered a bit before finally saying, "I don't know. I guess… but, wait…what did I do?"

Carly rolled her eyes with frustration, "She saw us dancing together. She thought we were becoming a couple or something… you saw the hurt in her eyes and how she's embarrassed by it."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"That's YOUR job, Freddie."

The bell rang at her last syllable. They said their goodbyes and went to their class.

As Freddie walked home, he couldn't get Carly's words out of his head. But…mostly be couldn't stop thinking of all the times him and Sam had been alone or having fun and how much those moments meant to him. He wanted to tell her, he did! But, how? He understands the pain of all this, dealing with your loved one with someone else, only Sam's must be worse…she can't even tell Freddie the pain she's going through.

He has to make it up to her. When he got to his apartment, he put his books down and went over to Carly's to tell her what he was going to do. But, he opened the door and Sam was at the kitchen counter, eating.

"Hi," Freddie said.

"Hi."

"So…where's Carly?"

Sam stood up, unexpectedly quiet, and said "The bathroom. I'll get out of the way." She pushed him slightly as she left.

Carly came back to find Freddie with a confused look on his face.

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! All that happened was I asked where you were!"

"WHY did you do that?"

"I had a plan, but I wanted to run it by you first. But, she got upset…actually, she was really calm when she left."

"You made Sam so upset…she was CALM?!?!"

"What do I do?!"

"Go get her!"

Freddie ran out of Carly's apartment without even thinking of saying goodbyes. Sam was just leaving the front lobby, and out on the sidewalk when he caught her.


	5. Hate you, too

Freddie caught her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"What do you want?" she screamed at him.

Freddie just sighed, but kept a grip on her, so she wouldn't wiggle loose. "I know what you think now, me and Carly."

"Yes…well, I hope you're very _happy_ together." Sam got loose and shoved Freddie enough to make him lose his balance. She began to run, and the rain started trickling. She didn't know where she was running, but away from the pain. All she could think of was getting further and further away from him.

But, within all this madness, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she stumbled on cracked concrete. She scraped both her knees, twisting her left ankle and she fell into the grass, hitting her arm on a rock. She wanted to scream in agony, but the physical was nothing next to her emotions.

A few moments later, Freddie came running up to her.

"What happened?"

"I just…fell. Will you please just leave me alone?" She attempted to stand, but crumbled as her weight got to her injured ankle.

"Sam, you're hurt…let me help you."

"No!"

"Listen…! Me and Carly are nothing, okay? Nothing. We were just upset because of the horrible time we had at the dance. And I know about your feelings for me, okay? Don't deny, because…"

He paused for what seemed like forever, leaving only the sound of the rain enclose the silence.

"…because I really like you, Sam, okay. It kills me, _kills_ me that you feel this way, and are so upset. When I saw you in the hallway today, all I could think of was how I could help you. And, uh…I don't know where to go from here, but I have felt this way for quite a while, and…come over here!"

He tried to help her on her feet, but her ankle must've been more than twisted. Tears were streaming down her face out of joy and shock. Freddie was determined to help her, so he picked her up in threshold and they didn't move, just inches from each other's face. Their breathing got heavier and Sam got impatient and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as in to bring her closer into his embrace.

He stumbled, trying to carry her back to the apartment. Somehow, he made it to the elevator, and they stopped for a moment. All the ride up they did nothing but breathe, in awe and desire.

They got to Freddie's apartment, and he laid her gently on the couch. As he headed for the kitchen, Sam called back to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something for your foot and knees and arm."

"I'm fine. I just…I just want you…"

He shrugged and came back to her. He scooted her over to the edge of the couch, so he could lay behind her, as if to protect her from the world. His right arm graced her right shoulder and waist, as she pushed back, to prevent falling off the couch.

"Hey?" she said.

"What?"

"I hate you."

He sighed quietly, "Hate you, too."


End file.
